INCIDENTS
by alkashoemaker
Summary: It tells the story of how things were like at the beginning, the fights and quarrels Quaritch and Grace had, their relationship with each other and other people around, little things that happened.
1. Chapter 1

This story mainly is not concentrated at somebody as such. It is a mixture of things .It tells the story of how things were like at the beginning, the fights and quarrels Quaritch and Grace had, their relationship with each other and other people around, little things that happened, It is mainly like a daily episode show with all kinds of emotions like humor,against,sci-fi,ect.

This is for enjoyment, nothing to be taken seriously.

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN AVATAR AND NONE OF ITS CHARACTERS **

** CHAPTER-1**

Parker stepped out of the ISV Shuttle and what he saw were tall building like things , A huge TRACTOR, taller than a house, roars past on muddy wheels and people in robot like things called AMP suits. When he entered the main gate of Hell's Gate, he was greeted by was a man of average height about 5 feet 8 inches and had an ordinary appearance. Parker was taken to Mr. Robert Giese, the head of Finance at hell's Gate. Parker knew Robert as there were some formalities they both had to go through .Parker had already had a talk with him via web camera to fulfil these formalities. Robert was sixty years old and wanted to retire. That was the first reason Parker was here. "John, can I have a moment alone with him ", said Robert "Sure sir", saying this John left Parker with Robert "Please sit down", Robert said making a gesture with his hand "Congratulations Parker .Welcome to your office". At this Parker looked up and with a smile said, "Sir but this is your office"."Yeah, but in a few hours time it's going to be yours. I will make a formal announcement tomorrow and tell everyone on this compound that you are the financial head now"."Sir sorry if I asked why you are leaving this job? I mean that you have a high position here respect wealth fame", asked Parker."Well you don't know the stress here, especially when these two are here."Robert murmured to himself."Sorry sir?"."Oh! I have my own reasons". "But before I forget I want to introduce you to two really important people" Robert pressed a button on his I-pad and John was present."I want Col. Quaritch and Dr. Augustine now in my office". With a quick nod John left the room. Parker sat there waiting for the two people He heard the door open and saw two people enter, he saw a tall man, his features are rugged and handsome, except for the SCAR, which runs from scalp to jaw down one side of his face. On one hip he carries a very Large PISTOL The hair is clipped short. The bare arms, below tightly rolled sleeves, seem hewn out of some hard tropical wood. Criss-crossed by scars. The second person Parker saw was a tall woman with an intelligent and smart looking face and fiercely intelligent eyes. "Miles, Grace I want to introduce you to Mr. Parker Selfridge ,the head of finance on Pandora and Parker this is Colonel Miles Quaritch ,head of security and this is Dr. Grace Augustine, head of science department" Parker shook his head approvingly and smiled. Parker took his hand out and Miles shook it professionally but when Parker offered his hand to Grace she did not shake it and said, "I have some important work to do and I think I am getting late", her expression told parker that she was not very happy to be there."Yeah, I think even I am getting late", saying this Quaritch turned around and he sneers as he pushes past Augustine and she meets his sneer with a very famous, "Go f*** yourself" glare of hers. Parker watches as they both leave and he could tell that there was no chance of politeness between the two. "Are they always like this?", asked Parker."Yes most of the time", replied Robert It was night and Parker was lying on his bed. His quarter was well made with white furniture."I hope everything is fine tomorrow", he said to himself and went to sleep. **-** **END OF CHAPTER 1** **PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHRER I SHOULD IMPROVE.I WILL WAIT FOR YOUR ADVISE** ** THANKS FOR READING** **I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I took little help to write this chapter but anyways enjoy. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes

CHAPTER-2

Next day Parker was formally announced the financial head on Pandora.

In the science lab

"Oh god, they are announcing the same thing again!"Said Grace to herself but Max 's ears were too sharp."What you knew about it? "

"Yes Max I knew. This Selfridge person is really boyish I mean he almost looks like a school going boy .Well he looks innocent. He actually doesn't exactly know where he is", saying this Grace smiled one of her evil smiles and Max laughs at this .Max is one of Graces best friends, they both are almost like brothers and sisters ."Ok enough of this prep my link. Trudy must be waiting for me". With a quick nod Max prepared Grace's link. Grace threw her lab court and went into one of the pods.

When Grace opened her eyes she saw herself lying in a wooden house sort of a thing. She knew she was in her avatar now. Grace's avatar was a Grace look alike but the difference was that the skin was blue ,a long queue starting from her head to her hip was present and her eyes were bright golden. Unlike the human Grace ,"AVATAR GRACE" wore shorts with a cool tank top and a long mustard cloth (which extended till her hip) was tied just at the beginning of her queue .She looked more happy in her avatar.

"Hey doc! Here" Came Trudy's voice. At this Grace gave Trudy thumbs up sign. As Grace entered Trudy started her Samson. While travelling they passed a waterfall "Aren't they lucky. Even our earth was like this once but now…"Grace just sighed. Trudy's Samson landed at a quiet place with lots of grass around and Grace was shocked to see one thing .She saw Wainfleet one of Quaritch's thugs in his AMP suit."What the hell are you doing here ", asked Grace ."Colonel's oders"answered Wainfleet with an evil smile."Damn your colonel", said Grace frustrated.

After about 2 hours of hard work Grace was tired and just leaned against the AMP suit for some rest but after just two minutes she could smell something …something burning!"Oh! god",Grace turned to see that her mustard cloth had caught fire .the source was the AMP suits leg it must be some fire caused due to some chemical reaction or something."Oh! CRAP"she shouted .This woke up Wainfleet who was sleeping till now .Grace could feel the heat of the fire she tried to untie the cloth but it was too tight,so she took her bottle out of her backpack and spilled the water to cool down the fire, water surely did put of the fire but excess water went inside the AMP spoiling some wiring or something and Wainfleet could not move his left leg(the left leg of the AMP suit)."Grace we need to go! Its getting dark!"called Trudy .Grace nodded and followed Trudy.

BACK AT HELL'S GATE

"Sir wants you in his office",said John."Now?" enquired Grace."Yes ma'am",answered John."Ok tell him I am coming".

When Grace entered Parker's office she saw Quaritch also standing there."Please sit down ."offered Parker."Thank you but I'll rather stand" Grace snapped . " I have got the information that you spilled water on an AMP suit while you went to the woods for your research and this water has caused a huge damage to the AMP suit which is really an expensive peace and now the reason behind this?"Parker said trying to be professional.

"Sir.."Grace started but was interrupted by Quaritch who looked fiercely angry."You know what you have done today Augustine?You just spoiled one of the most marvellous piece of work .It was not just some ordinary AMP. It was the latest one with special features in it .Only one of that kind was produced and I owned that"Quaritch yelled . Grace could not control herself the words just came out of her mouth."You idiot! You even did not listen to me before saying what I did was to protect myself have you ever thought that if something would have happened to the avatar then..I mean aren't they insanely expensive. AMP suit can still be replaced but an avatar takes a lot of time to be made dickhead!"Quaritch then realised that he had spoken to much."I am convinced .You may leave."Parker said calmly.

When Quaritch was leaving he collided with Grace and his mobile fell down and was separated into parts "YOU! JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENED"

"Just relax!"said Grace and picked the pieces."Nothing broke .Just the parts got separated .I'll repair it .By the way ,you should tell me sorry for what you just did"said Grace when she was repairing the phone."Wow! you want me to say "I AM SORRY GRACE"but I am never going to say that ",said Quaritch."No problem maybe not now but you have to",said Grace calmly." Here's your phone " Quaritch took the phone and walked away.

"Not ONCE you have to tell me sorry again and again",Grace said and smiled evily,then she left the room. Parker noticed that and he could say that something bad was going to happen.

IN THE MILLITARY AREA

Quaritch's phone was ringing. He picked the phone and pressed the button to talk but he could not receive it,this thing happened many times, he finally called Grace."Why cant I receive my incoming calls?"he asked Grace yelling on his phone."Well that's because I have set a voice password on your phone .you having to say a particular sentence to receive your incoming calls."Grace said."And what is that password"Quaritch asked."You have to say "I AM SORRY GRACE"that's it",saying this Grace cut the call."What ..hey hello!DAMN"Quaritch said .His phone rang again ,it was the call of a really important man but …he had no choice but to say the password ,finally he said"I AM SORRY GRACE" the two soldiers standing beside Quaritch looked really shocked and started whispering about it, he was feeling very embarrassed but had to do this all day and people beside him stared at him in confusion .Even Parker grinned when he first heard Quaritch saying this .Quaritch could not help it as he did not know how to change the password. He was really furious at the end of the day.

IN THE SCIENCE LAB

It was late night. Grace was locking the gate of the lab and leaving when she saw Quaritch staring at her. She looked at him and then turned to leave but Quaritch held her hand and blocked her way with his other hand. Grace felt hurt when he began twisting her hand."Now will you remove this password from my phone Augustine?!"said Quaritch firmly."I will only repair your phone if you say sorry to me",Grace said as she met his stern with her fierce glare. Quaritch did not respond ,he came closer to her leaned further in .He was so close that Grace could almost smell him."_What the hell is he doing?"_Grace thought in her mind but then Quaritch snarled and suddenly moved away creating great distance between them ,then he just through his phone at her .The phone hit the wall nearby and broke .Quaritch gave an angry look and walked away.

NEXT MORNING

"Colonel this is a parcel for you."one of his men told Quaritch. He took it and saw that it was his phone, perfectly fine .There was a letter attached to it:

_I have repaired your phone and removed the password.I thought that I tortured you enough_

_-Grace_

Quaritch let a sigh of relief

**PLEASE REVIEW .TELL ME WHERE I SHOULD IMPROVE .I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**


	3. Chapter 3

ENJOY!

_ CHAPTER-3_

_**IN PARKER'S OFFICE**_

"You called me sir?

"Yes I did Colonel.I am new to this place and wanted someone to tell me what exactly is going on here.I thought you would be the best person. Can you?"asked Parker.

"Certainly , tell me exactly what you want to know."

"Colonel I think Grace will be too reluctant to tell me anything ! since you have spent so much time here going out into the woods ,so I thought you could tell me something."

"The first thing I can tell you is that this place is really hostile , the creatures here are a constant threat.I served so many years for the US army ,I did not get a scratch but day one here I got this scar . The natives are not easy to kill ,there bones are really tough . Augustine had opened a school for these blue monkeys which is still functional . Anything else you want to know sir?"

"The first thing we are here for is unobtanium ,so how do you get that?"asked Parker seriously

"Well! that rock is present below the huge tree in which the natives live .The only way to get it is to remove the tree. Avatar Program exists for this reason ,so that we can talk to the natives and through diplomacy remove them."

"So what is Augustine doing?"asked Parker finally."She is too much stuck on the natives ." Quaritch spoke. "I personally think that Avatar Program is a bad joke."

"I understand you but it has to exist so that we can tell the press that at least we tried."

"OK now I have some information . Tom Sully was going to be on Pandora in some years time as an Avatar driver but unfortunately or rather fortunately he got killed by some thieves . He has a twin brother,Jake Sully who was a marine . We can use him as an agent . He can be in Augustine's program but report to us".

"Thanks for the information Colonel and in return for this you can take room number 16,one of the most lavished quarter."

"Thank you sir."saying this Quaritch left.

* * *

IN THE SCIENCE LAB

"Max can I get a cup of coffee?"ordered Grace.

"Sure"answered Max . After two minutes he was present with the coffee.

Grace was a perfectionist but sometimes it used to become too much.

"Max the glass is a bit dirty." Grace held the cup in front of him.

"Where Grace I can't find?"said Max confused."Here see."said Grace.

Max saw a drop of water on the glass ,he took a cloth and cleaned it.

After drinking the coffee Grace said,"Max please lock the lab today.I am feeling a bit dizzy and I want to take some rest."

"Sure why not"Max gave a quick nod and then she left the lab.

* * *

Quaritch was too tired by the end of the day . He just wanted some sleep.

He went to his new room,it was dark, lights were not put on but he did not mind as he was too tired to think about it . He just fell into his bed. He was satisfied as he knew that he had got the situation under his control by getting hold of Parker.

When he closed his eyes he could feel something .He opened his eyes and saw somebody's hand on his shoulder . He took it and pulled the person forward so that the person was on the floor .He put on the lights to see somebody he hated.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Quaritch asked

"What the f*** are _you_ doing here? .This is my room ."Grace snarled

"Why do you always want to fight with me?"Quaritch yelled.

"Oh now it's my fault .This is my room .You come here just like that and.." Grace was interrupted by him.

"Wait !How can this be your room .This is room number.."Quaritch said as he began to understand.

"SEVENTEEN" Grace completed.

Quaritch then realized that Parker had told him room number sixteen not seventeen.

Quaritch then ran to room number sixteen and opened the door .He saw that it was vacant . He was so irritated that he just shut the door behind him

"What an idiot." Grace said to herself and finally went to sleep.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
